


Helping Hand

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A Taste of Their Own Medicine, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Blood Loss, Cravings, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lucifer Banning People From Lux, Lucifer Looking After People, Lux Fic, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Pregnancy, Presents, Rehabilitation, Shock, Vomiting, physical assault, sponsors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: A story made up of one-shots about Lucifer looking after both patrons and his workers at Lux.





	1. Christian - Date rape

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has homophobia, date rape drugs and implied emotional abuse. Out of one and a half stories written for this story so far, there is no actual rape/non-con, but it is discussed. 
> 
> Because Lux seems to be one of the safest clubs in television. And that's because it's Lucifer's, and he won't let anything bad happen to the people who come under his care, whether they work there or not.

Someone was bored.

It was the first thing Lucifer thought and all he could think of as he entered his nightclub for the night. It was still early evening and already the place was packed with people, just the way he liked it.

What he didn’t like was boredom, and he especially didn’t like bored patrons. 

Still, the young man sat at the bar with a drink of what looked like coke in front of him. Hopefully with an alcoholic beverage included. He refused to have someone in his club not having fun of any kind. 

Naturally, seeing as he still had a half hour until he would go to the piano and perform his set, he found himself gravitating towards this stranger. If anything he could at least get the man talking.

Taking a seat next to the newest person to peak his interest, he could smell the vodka in the drink in front of him.

“Hello,” he said as he got himself a glass of whiskey from the bartender working that night. Patrick was on top form, having it ready for him as soon as he sat. The lad was definitely getting better since Maze had quit and he got top position at the bar.

The young man, barely out of boyhood, sighed. “Hi.”

“I haven’t seen your face around here before. Are you legal?” The man didn’t look any older than 18 and the last thing he needed was the detective walking in with him serving drinks to someone under the age of 21. 

“Today is my 21st birthday...” the young man stated, not looking happy about it at all.

All right, so he was legal. “For someone having a birthday, you don’t look too happy. Now, there’s a story in there. Want to tell it to me? I’ll get you another drink.”

“Christian.”

He blinked and frowned. “What about Christians?”

And that got a half smile out of the lad. “No, it’s my name. And my parents are.”

“Well, Christian, I am Lucifer Morningstar. Funny meeting you here!”

And he was stared at for the name, as he was used to when it came to religious folk when he introduced himself. “My parents would freak if I told them I talked to anyone with that name.”

He winced. “Ah, poor lad. So, what about your parents stealing away your happiness from your 21st birthday? It’s one of the milestone years in humans isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Supposed to be anyway. Well, my sister Faith was home from graduating high school and so they decided it best to celebrate that instead. She’s got herself a steady job and a steady boyfriend and is thinking of marrying next year or the year after if they’re still together. My parents are very happy with her.”

“Ah, and they’re not happy with you? Why not?”

“Well, for one my ex thought it would be a great idea to come out to my parents. They immediately banned me from any contact with them as long as I live under their roof. I haven’t got a job right now, so have no income to even try to move into my own place. My partner dumped me because of their attitude.”

“So, you got outed too then?”

He got glared at. “No. If I was, I wouldn’t have a home at all. I’m only here because three people from college dragged me here. They’re not even my friends. They just wanted to see me make an ass of myself, by being the only one here to not fit in.”

Lucifer took a longer look at Christian and had to agree. His clothing was all second hand, though still in good shape, if slightly out of date. His posture screamed out that he wanted to be left alone, yet he was talking quite honestly with him without any power needed on his part. He hadn’t touched his drink.

“Your not friends get you that drink?”

He grimaced. “Yeah. I don’t drink alcohol and I can smell it in the drink. I just wanted a normal coke...”

He nodded at Patrick, who soon came over and, to show his goodwill to his out of style friend, he made Patrick pour it out right there at the bar, no alcohol or anything else added to it. 

The lad looked a little happier with that, and thanked the bartender, before taking a mouthful of sugary fizz.

Not wanting to waste a good alcoholic beverage, Lucifer took up the discarded beverage and went to take a sip out of it.

“I wouldn’t. I’m pretty sure they spiked it with something.”

Cocking his head to the side, he reached in and wet his finger, before putting it in his mouth. The taste was slightly off. “Hmm, yes, I believe you are right. Good call. Patrick! Can you call Maze for me? If she’s not working, I have a little job for her here she might enjoy.”

With a nod, he watched his bartender go over to the wall phone and call his demon’s phone.

“Now, Christian, if you would do me the favour of pointing out these so called friends of yours, I need to take care of some business. I don’t stand on anyone using any drug without the other persons knowledge, and especially not if it is rohypnol. Not in my club they don’t.”

Christian blinked at him, his eyes wide. “You’re the owner of the club?”

He grinned. “Yes, I am. At your service. And there are three people out there in the crowd who do not belong in my club a moment longer. And they need to learn their lesson. So! If you would please point them out, the quicker I can get to know you more. You’re interesting. I like interesting.”

He shifted on his stool. “You’re not going to hurt or kill them or anything, are you?”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “No! Why would I kill them? My day job is working with the police hunting down killers, not doing their job for them. No, I am going to show them the door and ban them from entry. But I need to know what they look like, talk to them in person and if possible get photos so the bouncers know who to keep out.”

He saw the lad relax into his seat and smiled. He wouldn’t tell him he would have Maze tail them to see if they did this anywhere else. Possibly have some fun with them herself if she wanted to if they did try with anyone else. He also wanted to feed the spiked drink to one of them. Karma can be a real bitch sometimes.

“Umm, they’re in the seats over there. Do you sell food or just drinks?”

“Just drinks at night. Why? Think I should branch out to food too? I could. What foods go well with alcohol?”

He got a shrug for an answer before remembering he was told that his new friend didn’t drink alcohol. He dipped his head in acknowledgement, picked up the spiked drink and his refilled glass of whiskey and went over to join the felons at the table that was pointed out to him.

One male and two women were sitting there. One of his girls was dancing on their table. The two women were pointedly looking away from her.

“Down now love. Pick another table,” he stated to his employee. She looked puzzled, but stopped her dancing, climbed off the table and went over to an empty one. It was then that Maze walked into the club.

He raised his hand and yelled out her name, getting her attention. When she saw him with a group of people, a huge smile lit up her face. Sometimes he really did miss having Maze around him constantly, but at least she was only a phone call away from fun still. Soon enough, Maze was dropping into the seat next to one of the women, making her very uncomfortable.

Usually his club attracted those who had no preference, or swung towards same sex couples. Maze was just as popular with the ladies as he was. He smiled widely at his demon. “Maze! Nice of you to join me and these people here for drinks! I got an extra one for our lad here to drink. There you are! And no, you’re not leaving until every single drop of it has been drunk. So, enjoy your coke and vodka.”

She took the glass of whiskey for herself and he laughed. “So! These good people here decided to break one of my rules, Maze. They drugged some poor innocents drink without his knowledge.”

Maze’s smile got sharp. “Oh? Do you want me to throw them out, or do I get to have some fun first. I like this one, she squirms.”

Maze ran her hand up and down the woman’s arm, sending shivers down her back.

“What’s your deal? Don’t touch me!”

“Hmm, was it you who was going to take Christian while he was drugged?” he asked the squeamish woman. She blinked at him and scowled. “Eww, like I would bother touching the little fairy.”

He turned to the man. “So, it was you then? Trying to scare him off men? Show him how wrong it is by taking him against his will?”

The man looked sick and unconsciously picked up the glass and took a big gulp of the drug laced drink. “No. I’m not gay.”

He cocked his head. “That leaves you, miss quiet in the corner.” The woman in question hadn’t said a single word. She shrugged. “It’s all in good fun. It’s not like he’d remember anyway.”

He grinned. “Mmm, well, I’ll definitely be seeing you later on. Mazie, dear, mind taking photos of these three? I don’t want them anywhere near my club ever again. I left my phone upstairs and I don’t want them leaving so soon yet, do I? I’ll make sure it’s passed around to all the bouncers.”

All three sat up straighter. “What, you can’t kick us out!”

He turned his gaze on the woman Maze had taken an interest in. “I have every right as owner of this club to kick out whoever I like. And I don’t stand for people slipping others drugs to get them doped enough to take without their permission.”

“How do you know we haven’t got permission?” the man asked, a slur beginning to form in his voice.

“Well, for one, Christian told me you’re not his real friends and he doesn’t drink alcohol. For another, you just drank the drug.”

The three of them froze at that, while Maze threw back her head and laughed. “Can I take him home with me? Do you think Chloe would mind?”

He grinned at that. “I think the detective would arrest you.”

Maze shrugged. “It’d be worth it for the punishment.”

‘Now, Maze, I have another job for you, which may lead you to some play of your own. Photos please.”

She took out her phone and took photos of the three, before sending them to his mobile up in his room. “Done.”

“Thank you. Now, let the poor woman up, so she can get out without contracting lesbian germs off of you.” Maze got up and as if to prove a point, kissed him in front of the three humans.

“Mmm, whiskey flavoured kisses. My favourite. Go wait by the bar. I will give you something to do just as soon as I am done throwing these three out.”

She nodded and made her way over to where Patrick was making drinks for the party goers out having a good time. Christian was still at the bar. Every now and then he glanced over to see if they were still there.

He waved the three of them out of their seats, but let them finish their drinks first. “Now, I suggest you get your friend here outside before he drops. Have fun trying to tell him you’ve done nothing with him while he was out for the count. I’m sure he’d believe you. After all, it isn’t like you think doing this is wrong or anything, you’ve already stated so out loud! Now, get out of my club.”

He watched with satisfaction as the women grabbed an arm each of their guy friend and helped him up the stairs that led to the exit of the club. He went back to the bar and retook the seat next to Christian. A glass of bourbon was put in front of him. Hmm, must be out of the scotch. He’d have to order more in.

“Maze, I want you to tail them. If they try this again tomorrow night, have some fun with them. Hopefully they learnt their lesson, but if not, we can get them banned from the clubs in the local area no problem. Oh, and Maze? Take photos? I want tabs on this one.”

Maze frowned at him, but nodded, getting up off her seat and walking quickly out of the club. He saw the glint of metal by one of her wrists as she played with her knives.

He grinned back at Christian. “There! Done and dusted. Maze is a bounty hunter. She’s discrete. She is very adept at hunting down and spying on humans. We’ll have them banned from clubs in the area by the end of the week if they try anything again.”

Christian looked at him with a glint in his eye he was quite used to by now. It was one he generally revelled in. He'd feel like he was taking advantage with Christian though.

“You actually did it! Why?”

He tilted his head to the side and frowned. “I told you. It’s bad for business. And I do work for the police. And I like you. So! Now that your non friends are packed up and on their way, and you can enjoy your non alcoholic beverages without worrying about getting drugged, I need to go do my set for the night. Enjoy the show.”

With that, he made his way to the piano. He was running a little behind and tinkered with the ivories as he waited for the song that was playing to finish and the sound system to be turned off.

He played for a solid two hours, letting himself get caught up in the music. He was glad he could play again during club hours. He’d had to cancel his set for weeks after Uriel’s death, as his thoughts were continuously intruding and disrupting his playing.

Thankfully, Doctor Linda was back in form and helping him deal with his grief and guilt.

And now he had another little interesting thing to keep his mind occupied.

Christian stayed for the whole two hours, his eyes never wavering from him, unless it was to get another coke.

He felt oddly good about the future.


	2. Lisa - Alcohol Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer had made sure he knew the signs of alcohol poisoning when he opened Lux. He never thought he'd actually truly need that information, since he had rules in his club.
> 
> Thankfully, he has a good memory for information.

There was always one person who was willing to go too far with their alcohol consumption.

Usually, he tended to mix in with the crowd, make people slow down, dance and drink non alcoholic beverages between the alcohol. He’d encourage no more than two drinks an hour at most and tried to stick to that himself when socializing in the club.

When he was down, overly bored or depressed about something, he didn’t know when to stop. He tried to stick to his personal bar in his flat during those periods, but sometimes he just craved the loud music, the beat, the press of humanity around him.

Tonight was a bad night. He and Maze were fighting over her living with the Detective again, he’d had a shitty session with Linda and the police work had just made him feel worse.

On bad nights, his preferred method of feeling better was hard, rough sex. Preferably with someone willing to pound him into his mattress.

Tonight was an extra shitty night, because he had not found anyone willing to play the games he wanted. All potential lovers had opted out. So, he went for his second coping skill. Drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol.

It was nights like tonight, he wished he could get drunk...

A woman who was swaying rather haphazardly made her way to the bar, held on for dear life, before raising her hand to get another drink. He frowned. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, seeing as she seemed to have trouble staying on her feet.

“Little bit drunk...think ‘m goin’ to sit down now...”

“Patrick, no more alcohol for this woman, thank you. She’s clearly had too much as it is. Water please.”

Patrick nodded, got two glasses of water and placed one of them in front of him. He glared at his bartender. “I didn’t mean for me...”

“Set a good example, boss.”

With that, he closed his eyes and sighed. He had been drinking more than normal for in the club tonight. He should be drinking something non alcoholic to set a good example to the club goers, but he just wasn’t in the mood. 

Still, he nodded and accepted the glass of water. The woman’s, he was glad to see, had a straw in it. She was so unsteady, he wanted the glass to remain firmly on the bar counter and not smashed on the floor.

She turned to him and blinked. “Hello. M’ names Lisa.”

He grinned at her. “Hello Lisa. I’m Lucifer. And I am revoking your alcohol privileges. How much have you drunk tonight, darling?”

“Waaaay too much,” she nodded in response. Lucifer had to catch her as she began sliding off the stool she was sitting on.

And that’s when the alarm bells began going off in his head. He had read up on this when he had decided to start a club, not wanting anything bad to happen to people having a good time. 

Her skin was cold to the touch. Hypothermia. Add that to her coordination problems, her slurring words and her inability to focus properly and one thing popped into his head.

“Patrick, call 911. Alcohol poisoning.”

Lisa blinked up at him, as he began to try and level her out on the stool. Don’t try to move them if they’re awake and alert, his research said, so he wouldn’t. Keep them sitting up, if conscious. Well, he could do that too. Get water in their bodies because of dehydration. Well, he’d already started that. Good call on his part. And absolutely no more alcohol.

Patrick was quick and to the point on the phone, even able to give out the person’s first name, that she was conscious, that she wasn’t vomiting and that they had given her water to drink. He had no idea how long the ambulance would take to get here, but at least he knew one was on its way.

“Don’t need a hospital...” Lisa stated, trying to get off the stool again. 

“Sorry for this, love. You’re not allowed to walk around right now. You’re far too off balance. You’ll hurt yourself or someone else,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. “Now, why don’t you be a dear and tell me why you decided to try and drink yourself to death?”

And that was it, in seconds she was holding onto him for dear life and was bawling her eye out and he looked alarmed at Patrick. “Come now, darling, please stop crying. You’re too dehydrated to lose any more liquids.”

She sniffed, rubbed at her eyes and after a few minutes, got herself under control and begun groggily sipping at the water glass in front of her. She swayed on her seat and he was afraid she’d pass out.

“M’ husband’s dyin’. Tumour in his stomach.”

And he was suddenly swamped with sympathy and understanding. He now knew how much it hurt to lose someone who was family. Who was a loved one. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. I lost someone just a few weeks ago. My brother. He died in my arms very suddenly. I don’t think I’ll ever really get over that.”

Lisa looked at him, all big eyes and empathy and he let out a long, low sigh. “You’re the first person outside my therapist I’ve said that to. It’s hard. I’ve never done this whole grief thing before. It sucks.”

And with that, Lisa laughs and nods and he has to quickly reach out and grab her before she slid off the stool. “My husband isn’t even dead yet and I think I am already grieving.”

Shaking his head, Lucifer kept one arm around her and moved his own stool closer so he didn’t have to lean so far forwards. “Well, until the ambulance gets here, we can be miserable together.”

She nodded at him, dropping her head onto his shoulder. He worried that she might lose consciousness and looked towards Patrick who was serving drinks further up the bar. With him busy, he looked as around much as he possibly could, spotting one of his waiter’s nearby.

“Grady! Come here for a sec, will you?” he called out, getting the attention of said waiter.

Grady walked over to him. “Anything you need, boss?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Can you check to see if she’s still awake or not. She’s not talking anymore.” 

Grady walked to his other side and he lost sight of him. “Yeah, she’s awake. Seems real out of it, though. She alright?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Alcohol poisoning. An ambulance is on its way.”

Grady nodded back at him. “Got it. I’ll alert the bouncers to be on the lookout for them. They’ll be sent right on over.”

Relieved that his workers were all so well trained, he closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

After that it was a wait of fifteen minutes of silence between him and his partner in misery for the night. The ambulance crew were escorted inside by the bouncer on duty and they soon spotted him and Lisa. They hurried over as soon as they saw the slumped figure of the woman still leaning against his shoulder.

One of them began looking at Lisa, while the other began asking him questions.

“Has she had any alcohol since you noticed her condition?”

“No.”

“What was in the glass in front of her?”

“Water. I gave her a glass of water to drink.”

“That’s good. How long has she been unresponsive?”

“Umm, around twenty minutes at the most. I’ve been having the staff tell me if she has gone unconscious or not. Last I heard she was still conscious just...out of it.”

The man in front of him looked to the woman behind and he had no idea what signal he got, but the man nodded once. 

“Alright, we need to get her on the stretcher. Can you please keep holding her as you stand?”

He was slightly confused about those instructions, but stood up, making sure to stabilise Lisa as she began to slide off his shoulder.

He heard a gurgling sound followed by a wet patch on the back of his jacket. The smell informed him it was alcohol laden vomit and he begun to feel a bit sick himself. Maybe drinking so much on an empty stomach wasn’t a good idea.

“Come on sweetheart. Think you can move your arms around me?” the woman behind him asked.

He didn’t hear an answer and the paramedics must have given each other another signal he couldn’t follow. The man gave another short nod, before reaching out and put an arm around her waist. 

“Okay, I have a good hold on her. She isn’t going to fall. Can you please unwind her arms from around your shoulders?”

Lucifer tried, but she was really holding on tight and didn’t want to let go. He sighed. “She’s being a bit clingy right now. I don’t want to hurt her.”

Nodding the man, pulled her body slightly away from him and the woman’s hands were found along with Lisa’s own on his back. 

“Okay, mister. I’m going to gently get her arms off of you and keep hold of them. You might want to keep a hold of her if you’re worried she’ll fall.”

He did just that, keeping his arms against her shoulders, while the male medic had his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, Lisa’s arms were slowly pried off of him and held close to her body.

“Okay, sweetie, I got you. We need to move you to the stretcher, okay? Come on. Me and my partner will slowly move you over there and lay you down on your side in case you vomit again.”

Lucifer let go of Lisa’s shoulders the moment she was securely in the hands of the medics, ducking down and out of the way so they could do their job without him stuck in the middle and being all awkward.

Lisa took a shaky step forwards and vomited all over the floor. This time there was food mixed in with the alcohol and the smell turned his stomach. He took off his jacket and threw it on the mess on the ground. It helped...slightly.

After that it took only a few minutes to get Lisa situated on the stretcher and wheeled out to the waiting ambulance. He followed just to know that she was really being looked after. Thankfully, the paramedics seemed to be doing a good job with her. He stayed outside for five minutes even after the ambulance was out of sight of the club.

After that fuss, he was not much in the mood for any more alcohol. Or more company for that matter. He wanted a shower and to crawl into bed and sleep away the rest of the crappy day.

The first thing he did when he got back to his flat was lose the alcohol he had drunk earlier that night. 

He hoped Lisa would be okay. Her afternoon was, after all, much worse than his.

He couldn’t be poisoned...


	3. Emily - Physical Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Lucifer's dancers brings in a woman who was hurt outside Lux. It's turned into a not so good night for all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second story in which sexual assault is brought up. There is no rape, but you can consider this sexual assault. I put it under Physical Assault because that's what Lucifer would consider it. His girls need to educate him a bit.

Lucifer was scanning around his club from his seat at the bar, a smile on his face as he watched the crowd dance, kiss and drink away their troubles. Theresa was about ready to knock off shift, waiting for Sally to arrive and take her spot in one of the dancing areas. 

Theresa had found out only a week ago that she was pregnant and everyone at the club was happy and excited with the news. She had been trying for two years and she and her hubby finally conceived. Her dancing nights had been halved because of fatigue. When she started to show he was going to put her on waitressing duty, or work at the bar. She hadn’t made up her mind yet. None of them wanted to risk her falling getting up on her dancing podium.

He was going to drive her home, so that nothing bad happened to her. There had been reports of violence close to the club at nights and he didn’t want to risk her or the baby when the night streets were still packed with people.

So, it was quite a surprise when Sally came in, 15 minutes later than she should have been and holding up a woman who was clinging to her as if for dear life.

He stood up and quickly made her way to them. “What happened?” he asked as soon as he was close enough to whisper in Sally’s ear. He’d like to keep the customers happy and engaged, not scare them off and with the way she was being carried, she could just be drunk.

“In your office. Come on sweetie, let’s get you someplace quiet.”

Frowning, because he knew something bad had happened but wasn’t quite sure what, Lucifer went and collected Theresa from her seat at the bar. “You may want to call your husband,” he whispered to her. “There’s a bit of a problem and you’re probably going to be late getting home.”

Theresa blinked at him, a look of surprise on her face. “In your office or out here?’ she asked, knowing the drill by now. 

“My office. Sally is in there now.”

With a quick nod, they made their way to the back rooms where the offices were and entered his own personal office. They were greeted by the sight of the stranger lying on her side on the couch. He could smell blood on her. Sally was knelt down beside her, running a hand through her hair.

A dark stain on the dress which was growing with an alarming speed up near her things made him sigh. “Hello love. You’re safe here with my two girls. The one that carried you in is Sally and this is Theresa. They’re going to look after you while we wait for an ambulance to arrive. Sally, did you call an ambulance?”

“Sure, they are on their way. I told them to come straight in here.”

He nodded. “Good. Alright, can you tell us what happened?”

The woman looked at him warily. “I was waiting in line with friends. One of them, Steven, he said he needed to ask me something, but didn’t want a crowd around to hear. He took me to the alley and asked me out. I’m not interested in men, but I hadn’t come out to my friends yet. I...I told him and he...he slapped me, told me not to lie to him. Then he took out a knife and told me to take off my panties. I didn’t do it. The knife cut me when he used them to take the panties off. I think it’s bleeding still...I’m making a mess of your couch. I’m sorry!”

He knelt down near her feet and shook his head. “No, no. Don’t worry about the couch. It can always be replaced. A life can’t and you’re right. You are still bleeding. Theresa, can you go and get one of the first aid kits, please.”

Theresa was out the door after a sharp nod of her head. 

“Then what happened?” he asked gently, not knowing if the assault went any further than that.

“Then Sally came, took a photo of my friend and he took off running. Am I in trouble?”

He blinked. He never understood how humanity could blame the victim of assault for the crimes of the ones who hurt them. “No, you aren’t in trouble. Now, why don’t you stay here on the couch with Sally, while I go get you a blanket? You look cold. Sally, keep her awake.”

“Sure boss,” Sally stated, smiling down at the woman on the couch. “’So, love, us girls got to stick together. Let’s chat while we wait.”

He left as Sally began talking about her girlfriend. He quickly went to the lift to go up to the floors above the club where the beds were. He always kept extra blankets to be courteous. No one could say he was a bad host. He didn’t have to go all the way up to the penthouse, thankfully. He didn’t need one of his own blankets, just one in general, so he stopped off at the first floor. He went straight to the linen press, before heading back out.

The bedroom was already occupied. He didn’t want to disturb anyone’s fun.

It took very little time to get back to his office, blanket in hands and see that the stranger was still awake and listening to Sally talk about her weekend. He handed Sally the blanket, since it was clear the stranger here trusted her. She was clearly wary around men right now.

Theresa was holding a bandage to the bleeding cut and Lucifer made sure he stood somewhere where he couldn’t see up her dress. He very much doubted she would enjoy that.

All up, it took 15 minutes for her to get the blanket, tell her story and get basic first aid from his girls. 

The cut was still bleeding, but it had slowed way down. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was bleeding out or because the wound was stopping the bleeding automatically. He still didn’t understand these things. But Sally kept her calm, while Theresa kept up the pressure on her wound.

It took another 15 minutes for the paramedics to get there and, while still conscious, the woman was sluggish and her eyes glassy. As soon as he heard the ruckus out in the club, he excused himself, rushed out and cornered a team of two medics getting lost in the crowd. “I hope you have something to help with the lost blood, because she’s very woozy right now. Please, this way. She’s in my office lying on the couch.”

He led them to where everything seemed to be happening, glad to see the woman still conscious. The paramedics immediately took in what was happening, told his girls to step aside and he watched from the sidelines as they checked her over thoroughly.

It was only then he learnt her name was Emily Weise. He was glad to know that her story passed board and she wasn’t hiding any other wounds but the cut on her thigh. Thankfully Sally had called in the blood loss and soon enough there was an I.V hooked up, giving her some much needed blood to replace what she had lost. 

Emily passed out soon after she had told the paramedics what had happened and they had gone over her wounds and checked to see she wasn’t sexually assaulted.

Sally stayed with her as she was put on a gurney and taken to the waiting ambulance. She needed stiches and was in shock, but she had a very high chance of getting through this.

Theresa gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “I think I’ll call Martin to come pick me up. You’ve got some clean up to do here, boss.”

Sighing, he nodded. “Yes, that would be helpful. I think I’ll close up shop early tonight. Stay inside while waiting for him, alright? Who knows what else will happen out there tonight?”

Theresa nodded her head and made her way out to the club proper, getting out her phone from her purse as she did so. He didn’t bother listening to her conversation. He just stared down at the couch Emily had been laid upon and thought about how easy it was for humans to die.

Death seemed to be haunting him lately.


	4. Theresa - Early Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives a few gifts to his pregnant worker at a party for her and her husband, Martin. It brings all of them a lot of joy. Lucifer definitely needed a bit of joy in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My least favourite part of this story written so far. This one has a few of my personal headcanons in it. Two other parts of this story are written fully out. One focusing on Sally and her partner, Bellamy having an engagement party Lucifer throws for them. And another one showing Patrick's loyalty to Lucifer when Lucifer accidentally comes out as the devil after closing time.

Theresa – Early Pregnancy

It was roughly two weeks late, but he was sure Theresa wouldn’t mind.

First, he had to find a date in which her husband, Martin, wasn’t too busy and could take a day off from his work. Since the man was a busy chef, it actually took a lot more planning than he thought. The two had meticulously planned this out so that Theresa could have a work party to celebrate since he had heard that men were not allowed at baby showers. 

It was the first and would probably be the last party he ever threw at Lux that was alcohol free.

He had read that alcohol could harm a foetus. He had no idea if it was true or not, but wasn’t going to take any untoward risks with one of his people. So this party would be good, wholesome fun without alcohol. Or sex. On the plus sides there would be music and good company of course.

He had read up that it was also customary to give the mother to be a gift of something baby related. He had bought two cute little onesies that were white with red writing. One with the words Devil’s Child on it. The other had Raised by Hell. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the father of the child, but he had done all the encouraging he possibly could to make this baby exist in the first place, so it seemed appropriate. He had gotten the okay from Martin anyway, just in case. He also seemed to like them.

He was oddly nervous about this party. It was finally go time for it and now that it was here and happening, he had no idea if it would go alright or if things would be ruined for him and his employee.

Patrick had gotten so much soda, he didn’t know how much he would waste if he couldn’t sell it here at the club. He did have the odd non drinker walk in, designated drivers and of course there were always mixers. 

He supposed he could bring some each day to the precinct, but he’d have to check if that was doable with the Detective first...

As it was, he was hoping this party would lift his mood a bit. It was sorely needed. Between what happened with Uriel and his mother, he was being driven slowly mad with feelings. And Linda wasn’t invited to this party.

“Look sharp, boss. They’re here,” Patrick stated, from his position at the bar. This time he was on the other side he was used to, a drink of coke in his hands. Lucifer looked quickly towards the door and a smile began to form on his face. A true one, that is, not a faked smile like he was getting used to making lately.

Theresa glowed with life, with the radiance of pregnancy, her skin slightly darker than it normally was around her face. He wondered if that was normal during pregnancy or if it was just a Theresa thing. Martin by her side was smiling widely his arm linked through hers. His suit matched her dress perfectly. It wasn’t necessarily a formal party, but he was glad to see them both dressed so nicely. 

There was the smallest bump where the baby was growing and he was suddenly fascinated by the whole process. He wanted to touch that tiny bump and bless the unborn child. His fingers twitched with the sudden urge. He wondered if they would even allow him near their child in the first place. He was, after all, the Devil. Would that be considered sacrilegious? He had no idea. He was still an angel though, damn it. He should be able to bless whoever he wanted.

And he wanted this kid to be born alive and well.

He raised his glass of lemonade. “And here comes the blessed couple now! Congratulations, you two on finally making a baby!”

With that said, the others around him cheered and started clapping as Theresa and her hubby walked down the stairs to the club proper. Lucifer toasted them with his non alcoholic beverage and couldn’t get the grin off his face.

They both came up to him and gave him a hug, before moving on to Patrick at his side and going around the room, greeting everyone as they went. And then it was present time.

He did not ever expect so many baby things to be in Lux. Ever. But, by the time Theresa had unwrapped all the gifts but the one from him, there was a huge collection of both disposable and reusable cloth nappies, outfits for both boys and girls, bobby pins, shoes, socks, tiny little bobble hats and tons of toys for infant children. Both boys and girls.

They had decided together to keep it a secret. They wanted to be surprised. He could already tell that the soul was forming into a boy. He had promised not to ruin the surprise for them, hence the genderless clothing he had gotten. That and his little surprise gift he had gotten them.

Martin didn’t know about that one. 

After finishing unwrapping all the other gifts, he handed over the small one he could easily hold in his hands and handed it over. “Here, just a fun little thing that made me think of you. Oh, and Martin knows what this is by the way. I have another surprise up at the flat for after though. And no one knows about that one. So, enjoy.”

She watched as she unwrapped the onesies, unfolded them to read what they said and immediately started laughing, before she hugged him again. “Thanks, Lucifer. You know, there was something we wanted to ask you. You’ll probably take this the wrong way as soon as we say it, but...we’d like you to be the baby’s godfather.”

He immediately tensed up at that and frowned. Martin slapped him on the back and laughed. “You’re thinking too hard on it.”

“What does that exactly entail, then?” he asked, because the god in godfather was seriously throwing him off the whole child thing.

“Well, there is the baptism, but we’re mainly taking it in the non religious way. A Godparent is someone to help raise and look after the child. If anything happens to us and the baby hasn’t reached 18, then they will be looked after until adulthood by the godparents, or parent as the case may be. My sister will get the baby over you, but you would get the baby over anyone else. Of course, that is hypothetical. We don’t plan on dying with our baby not full grown.”

He blinked at that. “You want me to look after your child if you both die and so does your sister?”

“We’re both hoping you’ll have babysitting duties too if we’re needed or to give us nights alone,” Martin piped in, and Lucifer turned to him and blinked. He was beginning to find this all overwhelming.

Not even Chloe would trust him with Beatrice for longer than 15 minutes alone at a time.

He was doing a lot of blinking tonight. He still had his other present to give them. He looked around at the crowd, who were beginning to mingle with each other and not really paying attention to them, either giving them privacy, or seriously had moved on to chatting with each other since the presents were done with. He was so unsure how these things were meant to go.

“I still have another gift for the both of you. This one neither of you have seen. I know that things are getting a bit...tough for the both of you with the hike in rent prices, and I just...well, come see.”

He took both of them by a hand and went towards the lift to go up to the flats above the club.

Theresa let out a sigh of disapproval, and he laughed. “No, no I’m not taking you up for sex. I won’t do that to either of you. Theresa, you work for me, and I know Martin isn’t interested. And you can say no at any time you want.”

With that, he took them up to the flat directly below his own. The one Maze used to live in, which was currently empty, except for one room which had only one piece of furniture in it.

The lift dinged and he tugged the married couple in with him. “This used to be Maze’s residence, but she now lives with my detective partner, to help Chloe pay rent. It’s the one place I don’t just let random people stay in. Come on, this way...” he said, as he led the two to the room with the piece of furniture in it. 

He opened the door with a flourish and flicked on the light. The room was painted in a pale green colour that he had liked the look of. Allergy free carpet was on the floor. And in one corner sat a 4 in 1 crib, with a mobile of stars hanging over it. “I didn’t know what to get you, and with the current rent troubles I thought, well, with a baby coming you’ll need to be able to pay for baby things as well as rent and that might be hard so, I kind of brought you a crib. You can totally not accept if you want, but...oof!”

He was tackle hugged by an excitedly shouting Theresa. “Thank you! We’ve been worried about how we’d be able to buy everything we’d need without going cheap second hand. We were thinking of moving out of the house and into an apartment, actually. It would probably be easier for us.”

And with that, Lucifer grinned. “Which is why I kept the crib here. I rent the entire building. Anyone staying here wouldn’t have to pay. So, you’d just need to focus on what you need until you have the money saved up to buy or rent a better place than what you’ve got. With Maze gone, this flat’s up for people staying in it. One of two used for long term residence. So, what do you say?”

Martin hugged him from the other side, his arms wrapping around him to also get hold of his wife and he laughed. “We’ll take it. We’d probably have to stay a few years, just until the baby is old enough to understand the change to another place, but...this would be great!”

His grin widened. “Oh! And don’t worry about having to buy the converters for the crib, I have them. When the baby grows up a bit, the crib turns into a toddler bed and a full bed after that. And look, a changing table that will turn into a drawer set and a nightstand. All in one. Brilliant, isn’t it? I just saw it and immediately thought of you two.”

It was a deep brown colour, good for both boys and girls, so he wasn’t giving anything away there. And there was a lack of any blue or pink. He never got the blue or pink thing personally. Why not go for other colours? He chose green because it and yellow were apparently neutral colours. And the yellows he found were all too bright.

Theresa walked over to it and felt it gently with her hands. “It’s hardwood too! This is great. And all the baby things we got today can be stored in here. When can we begin moving in?”

He smiled at them. “Any time you can is fine by me. And no small stairs in the flat, so no accidents there. Just the wide ones leading to the master bedroom. Just like mine! Except this place has doors and mine doesn’t.”

Martin gave him another slap on the back and a wide grin. “Well, thanks for all this. We appreciate it. And this is why we chose you to be the godfather. The kid isn’t even born yet and you’re already looking out for their best interests.”

He laughed at that. “You do know I know what gender the child is? I can tell, even now. That kid is pure. Shines so brightly.”

Theresa smiled warmly at him and nodded, a hand going to the small bump. “We want to name the child after you, but...no one else should have your name. So we’re going for Lucy if it is a girl and Luke if it is a boy.”

And that floored him more than being named godfather. They cared for him so much they wanted their child named after him. And with that, he smiled at them both, before making a hasty retreat. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to look around and get yourselves acquainted. I’ll be downstairs enjoying the party. Come join us all when you’re done here.”

And with that he fled before he began crying from happiness.

He wanted something to lift his mood to happen tonight. Well, he got it in spades.


	5. Grady - Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady is triggered into craving his drug of choice while working the tables. Lucifer and his sponsor help get him through the sudden cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not researched drugs, the cravings one goes through after quitting or rehab in a looooong time, so a lot of this chapter could be way wrong.
> 
> Grady is a 23 year old gay man. Andrea, his sponsor, is in her early 30's and Ace. Two things that didn't come up in the chapter, but to clear things up with a woman being the sponsor of a man.

It was a Thursday night and like most Thursdays, it was a nice week night at Lux. He sat at the piano, idly tapping out whatever tunes came to his head, barely able to hear it over the lower than normal speaker system. 

He didn’t mind. The beat to the sound system mixed with whatever his head came up on the piano with at any given second soothed him in a way he couldn’t really get anywhere else.

He picked up the cigarette that was slowly burning in the ashtray on top of the piano, taking a short drag, before putting it back down. He was relaxed tonight, and in the mood for a bit of fun in the club.

Given that this was a rare good day that he’s had since the fiasco with Uriel, he made sure that he was enjoying it as much as possible. 

He had hoped nothing wrong would happen tonight, but that hope was dashed the moment Grady came out of the bathroom shaking and pale. His young waiter took a seat at the bar and laid his head down on the counter.

Frowning at his upset waiter he sighed, left the piano and made his way to his youngest member of staff. He sat down on the stool next to him and got Patrick to pour him a glass of water. He really thought right then that alcohol was probably the wrong thing to give the young man. Also, Grady wasn’t much of a drinker at all and it would probably make whatever was wrong worse.

“Grady? What’s wrong?” he asked, leaning towards the man by his side.

“Someone was snorting lines in the bathroom...”

Oh. Oh...

Grady was in recovery from drug addiction and cocaine was his drug of choice. He’d only been out of the rehab centre for two months and while Lucifer didn’t mind people doing drugs in his club as long as it was in moderation, he usually made sure it was done ether in his flat for fun or in private. And it was for things like this that he made that rule. 

This was the first time he’d seen Grady this much of a mess, and he couldn’t imagine the cravings the poor lad must be going through. He watched as Grady kept running a finger under his nose.

“Did you take any?” he asked, knowing that it would be his first time falling off the wagon if he had. 

Grady shook his head, and started shaking harder. “No, but I want to so bad...”

Lucifer laid a hand on a quivering back and rubbed gently. “You in NA?”

Grady nodded again. “Yeah, have been since rehab.”

“Do you have a sponsor there, yet?”

And Grady nodded his head again, but looked despondently down at his phone. “I’m shaking too much to call her...”

Nodding back, Lucifer picked up the phone. “What’s her name? I’ll dial for you, so you don’t have to wrong dial people trying to hit the right number.”

Grady looked at him with such a look of gratitude it was uncomfortable to see. “Thank you. Um, her name is Andrea. With an A, not a W for last name.”

Lucifer barked out a bit of a laugh at that. “Andrea A? Alright. There she is.” He clicked on her name, checked to see if the phone was ringing and handed it back to Grady. He stayed on the stool, but took out his own phone and played a round of Words with Friends with Maze, while he waited for Grady to have a bit of privacy. Maybe he should have taken the poor lad to his office first...

In five minutes, Grady handed the phone to him. “She wants assurance she can get in.”

Nodding he held the phone up to his own ear. “Hello Andrea. You can have my assurance that you will be let in. Just tell the bouncer at the entrance you’re here for Grady and he’ll let you right in.”

“How do I know that’s true? Lux is high end,” the woman on the other line stated.

He laughed at that. “Oh, my darling. I am the owner of the club. I can assure you, you get in for free so you can be here for Grady."

There was a long silence, before he heard a loud sigh. “Okay, but this better not be a joke...”

"Trust me, I take the care of my employees seriously. He may be young, but he is a good waiter. I will call the bouncer now to let him know to let you in. Say Andrea A here for Grady.”

“Andrea A?”

“It’s what Grady has you down in his phone. He was shaking too much to call you himself.”

There was another silence but this one wasn’t as long. “I’ll be there within 14 minutes.”

“Alright, love. One of the people in uniform will send you right in. I’ll be moving us to my office, where there are no temptations around. Well, except for yours truly, but I am off the market for employees.”

He got a laugh out of that one. She then hung up in his ear without so much as a goodbye. He hung up on his end and handed Grady his phone back. The young man beside him looked at him like he was a lifeline. 

He put a hand on each of his shoulders and began to steer him in the direction of his office. “Come on. Let’s get you where it is quiet and you won’t be around others. Also, you’ll have privacy for your sponsor to do her magic.”

Grady nodded at him, moving in the direction he was being prodded to go. When he was sure that Grady was not going to run or fall, he let go and they walked side by side the rest of the way. Grady made sure he was always in contact with him, as if it was some form of comfort.

He was slowly getting used to touch, thanks in part to the very huggy natures of Beatrice and Ella. So he didn’t jump or jerk away like he might have if it was any year before this one. Still, he wondered what sort of comfort anyone could get from touching him in slight ways like a brushing of a shoulder or a hand against a hand. The touch still made him nervous, but he had enough of an understanding of humans now, thanks mostly to Linda, to know that touch was needed when a human was upset or inured or lonely.

Being encouraged by his therapist to accept touch like this he sighed quietly to himself and, to save them both the awkward bumping into each other, wrapped an arm around his and clasped his hand. It was probably too much touch, but it was an acceptance from him. He may as well start somewhere and with people he worked with most days. 

He wasn’t always needed at the police station after all. He was always needed at the club. Most of the people here he had been working with for years. 

Grady had only joined him after he got out of rehab. In fact, it had been part of the contract they had with each other, for his employment. While he didn’t mind drugs in the club, he drew the line at the staff using while on duty.

When they reached the office, Lucifer let go of his young waiter, before making his way to the phone on the desk. It was hooked up to the bar phone, so he didn’t have to ring any numbers. It was the quickest way he had been able to think of when he first started the club to let the staff know when someone needed help in his office. 

“Patrick! Get the word out to the bouncer and wait staff that a woman by the name of Andrea A is here for Grady. We’re waiting in my office for her to arrive. Please send her in with someone.”

“Got it, boss. Andrea A for Grady.” Patrick hung up on his end, but Lucifer was satisfied with the very short conversation. He had well trained staff, after all.

He then went and joined Grady on the couch, rubbing his back where it was on display. Grady had buried his head in his hands and was leaning on his knees. Once again, the touch seemed to help ground the lad.

The 14 minutes seemed to be a little bit of an exaggeration, since Andrea turned up in only ten. The phone had rang once to signify an incoming person, before she arrived at his office door. Sandy, one of his waitresses, ushered her into the room not long afterwards.

Andrea had a bewildered look on her face, like she had thought getting into a nightclub like his for free just to help one of the waiters was all a joke on her. That changed the moment she spotted them on the couch.

“Oh, Grady. Hey, I’m here.”

And Lucifer took that as his cue to leave the room. He gave Grady’s back a last gentle pat, before standing up. “I’ll leave the two of you alone, then, shall I? If you want you can lock the door to have a little more privacy. I’ll be at the piano when you’re ready to come out.”

He wasn’t up to a set tonight, which was good, seeing as he only did true sets during the weekends. In early evenings, if he isn’t with the Detective solving crimes, he sometimes just played with the club music system off. People still seemed to enjoy it. That was especially true on Mondays and Wednesdays, which were the slow days for the club. Those were the days his dancers had off and the club opened under its original purpose of a piano bar. 

Instead, he opened up the kitchens and the cooks came in. The quiet nights were the ones where he saw people more interested in business deals and upper class dates with tasteful music at cheaper prices than high end restaurants. They were also nights left open for reservations for parties, conventions and/or meetings. He had the room to hold all kinds of things and liked to indulge people in their desires. Not all wanted sex, after all.

Today was a normal club night. Any piano he played tonight was just for his own enjoyment and peace of mind. And he really wanted to unwind from the wait he had just been through. At least the problem with Grady wasn’t anything that can’t be helped with support, and he had that in spades. He made sure all his workers looked after each other. And he would always watch over all of them. He did, after all, handpick every one of them.

He sat down at the club piano and spent two hours lost in his own head. Thankfully, after getting Grady looked after by his sponsor, his mind had calmed down relatively fast and he had relaxed into the music. By the time Andrea left and Grady had wandered up to sit beside him to wait, he was back in the good mood he had been in at the beginning of the night.

He smiled at Grady. “Feel better?”

Grady shrugged his shoulders, before staring down at the floor. “Umm, I just wanted to let you know that I think it a good thing to go home. Just...I can’t really concentrate and I don’t want to drop any drinks, you know?”

“Do you need a ride?”

Grady nodded, his face trying to hide in his chest by the look of how low his head was hanging. 

He hummed at him. “Is your house clean? No little hidey holes anywhere?”

Grady nodded again. “No drugs. I made sure of that after I got out of rehab, with some help. It was hard. I really wasn’t expecting to feel this bad about it now. It’s been months.”

Lucifer nodded. “Have you tried therapy outside the rehab? It helps. Come on, I’ll drive you home. Patrick can look after things while I’m gone.”

Grady ducked his head even further than it already was. “I was going to get someone else to take me home. I just wanted you to know.”

Lucifer smiled at the young man and shook his head. “Everyone else is working. I am free and not doing anything but play to myself. You’re not spoiling anything. Stop worrying over that. Let’s get you home now, alright?”

Grady finally looked up and nodded, a look of slight embarrassment and relief on his face. “Okay. Thanks, boss.”

It took a half hour to drive him home and another to drive back, but he was sure he got home alright, that he was in a drug free environment and that he always had his sponsor on his phone to get to him if he needed her again.

All up, even though he hadn’t expected the sudden personal emergency Grady had gone through, he decided tonight was a good night.

He went back to the club, intent on finding someone to make it an even better night. He felt like having some sexy fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon --- Lux serves meals afternoon and early evenings on the club's slow days, so the kitchen doesn't go to waste. On those days if there isn't an event of some kind and he is in the mood, he plays piano for the patrons rather than have the sound system on. I have had this headcanon since Monster.


End file.
